


অমৃতস্য পুত্রী

by OasisDew



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisDew/pseuds/OasisDew
Summary: আবার, পিছন দিক থেকে রায়ানের গলা আঁকড়ে দাঁড়িয়ে থাকত মাঝে মাঝে তিষ্যা, ওর চওড়া পিঠের মধ্যিখানটায় মুখ গুঁজে। রায়ান বলত, “তুই আমার প্রেমে পড়েছিলি না আমার পিঠের প্রেমে পড়েছিলি তাই বুঝে উঠতে পারলুম না সত্যি!” যার উত্তরে তিষ্যা বলত, “তোর প্রেমে পড়বে কে? পাগল নাকি? ওই পিঠটারই—এত চওড়া!” আর রায়ান বলত, “নিজের পিঠকে লোকের হিংসা হয় একথা কেউ কখনো বিশ্বাস করবে? ফ্রয়েড কখনো এইরকম কম্প্লেক্সের কথা কল্পনা পর্যন্ত করে উঠতে পারেনি। অথচ আমারই এমন কপাল—”





	অমৃতস্য পুত্রী

ছবিটা আলোড়ন তুলেছিল সোশ্যাল মিডিয়ায়। যাকে বলে ভাইরাল। ওই একটা ছবির জেরে ফোটোগ্রাফার ভদ্রলোক দেশ বিদেশে বিখ্যাত হয়ে গেলেন। বিনয়ী বিনয়ী মুখ করে, “কৃতিত্ব তো ঠিক আমার নয়, আসলে সাবজেক্টটাই—” বলার সময় সত্যি সত্যিই সে ভদ্রলোক কী ভাবছিলেন কে জানে, রায়ানের মুখ বিকৃত হয়ে গিয়েছিল। আসলে বমি পাচ্ছিল ওর। শেষটায় বাথরুমে গিয়ে হুড়মুড় করে খানিকটা বমি করেও ফেলল।  
রায়ানের মনে পড়েছিল, তিষ্যা বলেছিল একদিন ওকে কথায় কথায়, ওর একসময়ে মৃদু শখ হয়েছিল মডেল হওয়ার। ওই শখটা হয়তো একটা বয়সে সব মেয়েদেরই হয়ে থাকে। তারপর আস্তে আস্তে বড় হতে হতে তার প্রখরতা কমে যায়। পিউবার্টি, বাড়ার বয়স শেষ, অথচ উচ্চতা সেই পাঁচ ফুট এক। শখের সমাপ্তি ওখানেই। আর তিষ্যার তো সত্যি বলতে কোনও শখেরই, কোনও ইচ্ছারই সেই তীব্রতা ছিল না কখনো, কাজেই—  
~~  
ছবিটা যেদিন তোলা হয়েছিল সেদিনটা কিন্তু অন্য যেকোনও দিনেরই মত শুরু হয়েছিল। কোনও নতুনত্ব কিছু ছিল না।  
অন্য আর পাঁচটা দিনের সাথে সেদিনের পার্থক্য বলতে, অনেকদিন পর সেদিন সকালে ঘুম থেকে উঠেই দুটো পাখি দেখেছিল তিষ্যা। চড়ুই পাখি। কুটিকাটা ঠোঁটে নিয়ে বাসা বানানোর ফন্দি করছিল বোধ হয় ওদের ব্যালকনিটাতে। ডিম পাড়বে। সংসার বাঁধবে। লাফালাফি করছিল ব্যালকনির এদিক ওদিক। নোংরা করছিল ইচ্ছে মতন।  
বুকদুটোতে প্রচণ্ড ব্যথা নিয়ে সেদিন ঘুম থেকে উঠেছিল তিষ্যা। ভারভার ভাব। সারাশরীরে অস্বস্তি। ঘুমচোখে এলোমেলো চুলে হাত বুলিয়ে চুলগুলোকে একটু ঠিকঠাক করে নেওয়ার চেষ্টা করতে করতে ব্যালকনিতে এসেছিল ও। চড়ুইগুলোর কীর্তি দেখে ভুরুতে ভাঁজ পড়েছিল ওর ভয়ানক। “ইশশশ্!” প্রবল একটা বিরক্তিতে বলেছিল ও, “কোত্থেকে জুটল এগুলো?”  
তিষ্যা ছিল ব্যালকনিতে, রায়ান ছিল ব্যালকনির লাগোয়া বেডরুমে। বিছানায়। অন্ধকার ঘরের বিছানা থেকে হাঁক পেড়েছিল, “কী?”  
তিষ্যা উত্তর করে নি সেকথার। ভুরুর ভাঁজ গভীর হয়েছিল শুধু। সব কথার হাজার রকম ফিরিস্তি রায়ানের চাই। বিরক্তিকর!  
উত্তর না পেয়ে থেমে যাওয়ার বান্দা রায়ান নয়। “উমমম্” করে আরামের একটা শব্দ করে বালিশ আঁকড়ে কুঁকড়ে পড়ে ছিল কয়েকমুহূর্ত বিছানায়, তার পরে আবার হাঁক পেড়েছিল, “কী-ই-ই রে?”  
চড়ুইগুলো ততক্ষণে উড়ে গেছে ওদের ব্যালকনি থেকে। বসেছে গিয়ে পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের ব্যালকনির রেলিঙে।  
~~  
পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের মানুষগুলোর দিকে তিষ্যার আজকাল ভীষণ একটা অগ্রাহ্যের ভাব। কোনওদিনই অবশ্য কিছুকেই গ্রাহ্যের মধ্যে আনে না ও। “বড়লোক বাপের আদুরে মেয়ে!” তিন্নি পিসি বাঁকা হাসি হেসে বলত। বলে নিশ্চয়ই এখনও। তিষ্যার শ্বশুরবাড়ির লোকেরাও তিষ্যার মেজাজ নিয়ে হাসাহাসিই করত কিছুদিন আগে পর্যন্ত, আজকাল সেটায় একটু ভাটা পড়েছে। তিষ্যার মেজাজের ভয়াবহতার স্বাদ পরিপূর্ণভাবে আস্বাদন করেছে ওরা সবে। থতোমতো খেয়ে গেছে বোধ হয়।  
পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের পরিবারটা ভয়ংকর নয়েজি। স্বামী-স্ত্রী আর দুটো পুঁচকেকে নিয়ে সকাল থেকে নৃত্য শুরু হয়ে যায় ওদের। স্বামীটি বিশাল মাইনের চাকরি করে। স্ত্রীর চাকরি আরো বেশি মাইনের। শহরের মাঝামাঝি এইরকম পশ্ এলাকায় এইরকম বিশালাকৃতির পশ্ ফ্ল্যাট কিনে ফেলেছে বিয়ের সাতবছরের মধ্যে, শুধু দুজনের চাকরির জমানো পয়সায়। এখানে আসার কিছুদিনের মধ্যেই রায়ান গল্প করেছিল তিষ্যার কাছে। “লিফটে ওঠানামা করছি রোজ একসাথে। মাঝে মাঝেই তো দেখা হয়ে যায়। ভদ্রলোকই গল্প করছিলেন—তোর সাথে দেখা হয় না?” বলেছিল রায়ান। “ভদ্রমহিলা একাহাতে বাড়িঘর সব সামলান, আবার ওইরকম চাকরি করেন, দুটো ওইটুকুন টুকুন বাচ্চা!” অবাক বিস্ময়ে বলেছিল রায়ান। “বয়সে তো আমাদের চেয়ে বছর পাঁচেকেরই বড় হবে বড়জোর!”  
তিষ্যা হেসেছিল তখন। ব্লিচ করা সাদা দাঁত বের করে। “ওভার অ্যাচিভার!” বলেছিল ও।

তিষ্যাদের ফ্ল্যাটটা তিষ্যার বাবার দেওয়া বিয়ের প্রেজেন্ট।  
ঘর সাজানোটা অবশ্য রায়ানেরই পয়সায়।  
তিষ্যাদের এই দুজনের পরিবারে কোনও একটা দিকও তিষ্যা সামলায় না। চাকরিও যেটা করে সেটা নাম কে ওয়াস্তে। সব দায়দায়িত্ব কর্তব্য সবই একা রায়ানের এক্তিয়ারে।  
তিষ্যার ওই পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের ওই ভদ্রমহিলাকে সবদিক দিয়ে ভয়ানক বাড়াবাড়িই মনে হয়। অহংকারী!

তবে, আগে, কয়েক মাস আগে পর্যন্ত অতটা বিরক্ত ছিল না তিষ্যা ওদের উপর। তিষ্যা আর রায়ান ছুটির দিনগুলোতে সকালের চা খেতে বসত তখন এই ছোট্ট ব্যালকনিটাতে। রায়ান ইলেক্ট্রিক কেটলিতে চা বানাত, তিষ্যা ছোট্ট একটা প্লেটে সাজিয়ে আনত স্ন্যাক্স। ছোট্ট বেতের টি-টেবিলটার তলা দিয়ে পা বাড়িয়ে আঙুলে আঙুলে ঠোকাঠুকি লাগিয়ে খেলা করত দুজনে খুনসুটি। আবার, পিছন দিক থেকে রায়ানের গলা আঁকড়ে দাঁড়িয়ে থাকত মাঝে মাঝে তিষ্যা, ওর চওড়া পিঠের মধ্যিখানটায় মুখ গুঁজে। রায়ান বলত, “তুই আমার প্রেমে পড়েছিলি না আমার পিঠের প্রেমে পড়েছিলি তাই বুঝে উঠতে পারলুম না সত্যি!” যার উত্তরে তিষ্যা বলত, “তোর প্রেমে পড়বে কে? পাগল নাকি? ওই পিঠটারই—এত চওড়া!” আর রায়ান বলত, “নিজের পিঠকে লোকের হিংসা হয় একথা কেউ কখনো বিশ্বাস করবে? ফ্রয়েড কখনো এইরকম কম্প্লেক্সের কথা কল্পনা পর্যন্ত করে উঠতে পারেনি। অথচ আমারই এমন কপাল—”  
তিষ্যা ওর পিঠেই হাসি লুকিয়ে বলত, “কম্প্লেক্স নয়। ওটা ফেটিশ হবে!”  
ওবাড়ির কর্তার চোখে চোখ পড়ে গেলে বন্ধুত্বপূর্ণ হাসি হাসত এরা। তার উত্তরে ক্লান্ত বন্ধুত্বপূর্ণ হাসি উপহার পেত একটুকরো। সারাসপ্তাহের খাটাখাটনিতে ছুটির দিনগুলোতেও সকাল থেকেই ক্লান্ত হয়ে থাকতেন ভদ্রলোক। তাঁর গিন্নীর সময় ছিল না পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের এই তরুণ প্রেম প্রেম খুশি খুশি দম্পতির সঙ্গে আলাপ জমানোর, ভয়ানক ব্যস্ত মানুষ তিনি।  
তা সত্ত্বেও তখনো ভদ্রমহিলার উপর এত বিমুখ হয়ে ওঠেনি তিষ্যার মন।  
আর বাচ্চাদুটোর সাথে তো বন্ধুত্ব করারই দিকে ঝোঁক ছিল ওর। সেটা ঠিক ওর নিজের জন্য নয় অবশ্য। রায়ান বাচ্চা ভালবাসে। আর, রায়ানকে বাচ্চাদের আশেপাশে দেখতে চিরদিনই খুব ভাল লাগত তিষ্যার। এত যে ওর নির্ভর রায়ানের উপর সবকিছুতে, ওর নিজের থেকে রায়ানকে যে এত বেশি ম্যাচিওরড্ আর নির্ভরযোগ্য বলে মনে হয়, অথচ রায়ানকে শিশুদের সাথে মিশে শিশু হয়ে যেতে দেখতে ওর ভাল লাগত সবচেয়ে বেশি। বাচ্চাদের সাথে খেলতে খেলতে একটা হাসি হাসত রায়ান, যেটা এত পবিত্র আর এত সরল যে তিষ্যারও মনটা যেন ভরে উঠত পবিত্রতায়।  
অবশ্য আরেকজন মানুষের আশেপাশেও রায়ান ওইরকম সরল ছেলেমানুষটি হয়ে যেত। সে ওর খুড়তুতো বোন, মানালী, রায়ানের থেকে মাত্র তিনমাসের বড়। তাকে কিন্তু পছন্দ করতে পারেনি তিষ্যা প্রথম থেকেই। ওর নির্লজ্জ রূঢ়তায় রায়ান আর মানালীর মত মানুষদেরও অপ্রতিভ অপ্রস্তুত করে ছাড়তে পারত ও, বাড়াবাড়ি যে করত না সেটা খানিকটা রায়ানেরই মুখ চেয়ে, আর খানিকটা নিজের শান্তি বজায় রাখতে।  
সে যাক, পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের বাচ্চাদুটোর সাথে রায়ানকে দেখতে ভাল লাগত তিষ্যার।  
পুঁচকেদুটোও আলাপ জমানোর চেষ্টা করত মাঝে মাঝে। বিশেষ করে একদম ছোটটা, যে মনে হয় প্লে-স্কুলে পড়ত তখন, সেটা মাঝে মাঝে নিজের চেয়ে বড় সাইজের একটা টেডি আঁকড়ে ধরে তাকিয়ে থাকত হাঁ করে এদের দিকে। রায়ান ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে হাসলে হাসত দ্বিধাগ্রস্ত হাসি। ছোট্ট ছোট্ট জুঁইফুলের মত সাদা দাঁতের সারি মেলে দিয়ে। তিষ্যা ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে হাসলে পালাত দুদ্দাড় করে।  
“হুমম্!” রায়ান বলত তখন চিন্তিতসুরে, “কী মনে হয়? ওই পুঁচকেটা কি এখন থেকেই ক্রাশ খেয়েছে নাকি তোর উপর? যেমন লাজুক লাজুক ভাব করে পালায়—”  
তিষ্যা কোনও একটা ম্যাগাজিন কি নিউজপেপার গোল করে পাকিয়ে তাই দিয়ে রায়ানের মাথায় মারত এক বাড়ি।  
রায়ান দমত না তাতে, স্বগত সুরে বলে যেত, “কলেজ লাইফ থেকে শালা রাইভ্যালে রাইভ্যালে জেরবার হয়ে গেলাম। এবার কী নিজের থেকে আটাশ-উনত্রিশ বছরের ছোট রাইভ্যাল জুটবে নাকি?”  
“চুপ কর তুই!” বলত তিষ্যা। তারপর আস্তে বলত, “’য়্যাম নট গুড উইদ কিডস্। তাই আমায় দেখে পালায়।”  
তিষ্যার নিজের তাতে কোনও দুঃখ ছিল না কোনওদিনই। তবু, রায়ান কী বুঝত কে জানে, ওকে আদরে আদরে ভরিয়ে দিয়ে বলত, “দরকার কী? ইয়ু জাস্ট নিড টু বি গুড উইদ মি!”  
তিষ্যা চুপ করে সেই আদর খেত। রায়ান তো জানত যে তিষ্যা বাচ্চা পছন্দ করে না। সে কথা আবার নতুন করে তাই মনে করিয়ে দিত না ওকে।  
~~  
শুধু বাচ্চা কেন, পৃথিবীর বেশিরভাগ জিনিষকেই পছন্দ করে না তিষ্যা। সমস্ত পৃথিবীটার উপরে ওর একটা অবজ্ঞামিশ্রিত সন্দেহের ভাব সেই ছোটবেলা থেকে।  
তাই, রায়ানের প্রেমে পড়ে গিয়ে ও নিজেই অবাক হয়েছিল সবচেয়ে বেশি। বড়লোক বাপের আদুরে মেয়ে বলেই হোক আর ওর চেহারাটা মোটের উপর বেশ নজরকাড়া বলেই হোক তিষ্যার অ্যাডমায়ারের অভাব ছিল না কখনোই সত্যি, কিন্তু প্রেমে পড়া ওর পক্ষে সম্ভব বলে কেউই কখনো বিশ্বাস করেনি। ও নিজে তো করেনিই। ভালবাসা জিনিষটার প্রতি বিশ্বাসেরই ওর একান্ত অভাব।  
তিষ্যা যখন ছোট ছিল, ওর মনে আছে, ওর বাবা খুব ভালবাসত ওকে। ওর ঘরভর্তি খেলনা আর আলমারী ভর্তি দামী জামাকাপড় দেখেই স্পষ্ট বোঝা যেত ওর আদরের পরিমাণ। এটাও মনে আছে যে বাবা মাকে ততটা ভাল বাসত না।  
সবাই জানত সেটা। ছোট্ট তিষ্যার সামনেই সে নিয়ে আলোচনার কোনও কসুরও কেউ করেনি কখনো।  
বাড়িতে তিষ্যা বন্ধ দরজার ওপার থেকে শুনতে পেত বাবার মোটা গলা, "কী? কী চাও তুমি? তোমাদের জন্য খেটে খেটে গলায় রক্ত তুলছি— বিজনেসে সময় দিতে হয়! এত খাটছি আমি কী নিজের জন্য—”  
আর মায়ের ক্লান্ত গলা, "টাকা টাকা! এত টাকা নিয়ে কী করব যদি জীবনে শান্তি না থাকে? মেয়েটাকে শেষ কবে একটু আদর করেছিলে মনে আছে তোমার?”  
"আদরে পেট ভরে না! ওর জন্যই তো আমার সব! যা রেখে যাব ওর জন্য তাতেই—”  
“অত টাকাও লাগে না পেট ভরানোর জন্য তিমির!” বলত মা, “মানুষের জীবনে অন্য চাহিদাও আছে। স্নেহ, সঙ্গ, বোঝাপড়া—”  
আর, তিষ্যার মনে আছে, সেইসব ঝগড়াঝাঁটি ঝামেলারই শেষ হত সবসময় বাবার মুখের একটা কথা দিয়ে, "বিরক্ত কোরো না এখন। কাজ আছে আমার, এসব অকাজের—”  
দিনের পর দিন, একই ঘটনা।  
তারপর, একদিন, ঝগড়াঝাঁটি সব শেষ হয়ে গেল। মা তিষ্যাকে ডেকে বলল, "তুই কি আমার সাথে যাবি? না থাকতে চাস? থাকতে চাইলে থাকতে পারিস। তোর বড় হওয়ারই অপেক্ষা করছিলাম জাস্ট—”  
তিষ্যা দেখেছিল, মায়ের মুখটা শুকনো, কিন্তু চোখদুটো জ্বলজ্বল করছে। তিষ্যার বড় হওয়ার অপেক্ষায় মা নিজের যৌবনটা এই চার দেওয়ালের মধ্যে একজন ভদ্রলোককে বিরক্ত না করে কাটিয়ে দিয়েছে। এখন মায়ের মুক্তি! তিষ্যা মায়ের সাথে গেলে সেই মুক্তিটুকুও পায়ে পায়ে শিকলের মত বাঁধবে। তিষ্যা বাবার কাছেই থেকে গিয়েছিল। ফেসবুকে ছবি দেখত, মা বান্ধবীদের সাথে পাহাড়ে উঠছে, জঙ্গলে, ঝরনার সামনে। চাকরি যেটা জুটিয়েছিল সেটা নাম কে ওয়াস্তে। অ্যালিমনি পেয়েছিল ভাল, আর তিষ্যার দিদা-দাদুনের সম্পত্তির অংশ কিছু। “একা আমার আর কত লাগে? ঘুরে নিই!” বলেছিল মা। এখনও তাই বলে।  
পরের জন্মদিনে মাকে ফোন করে তিষ্যা জানিয়েছিল, “মিস দীপিকার গল্প শুনবে? বাবার নিউ...” কথা হাতড়েছিল কয়েকমুহূর্ত, তারপর বলেছিল গলা খাঁকরে, “--গার্লফ্রেন্ড?”  
শুনে ফোনের ওপার থেকে মা যে হাসিটা হেসেছিল অত খোলামেলা মুক্ত হাসি হাসতে মাকে আগে বা পরে আর কখনো শোনেনি তিষ্যা।  
“নিশ্চয়ই নিশ্চয়ই! বল শুনি তোর মিস দীপিকার গল্প!” বলেছিল মা।  
তিষ্যা মনে মনে আর যাই আশা করে থাক না কেন, এই প্রতিক্রিয়া আশা করেনি। আর বেশিক্ষণ কথা চালাতে পারেনি ও মায়ের সাথে।

ওর মা-বাবা ভালবেসে বিয়ে করেছিল ও জানে, চিরন্তন প্রেমে ও বিশ্বাস করে না।  
মুক্তির মূল্য প্রেমের চেয়ে বড়, ও জানে সেটা।  
পৃথিবীতে কোনও বন্ধনেরই কোনও মূল্য নেই সেটাও ও জানে।  
জীবনের চেয়ে মৃত্যুই আমাদের অনেক বেশি কাছের বলে মনে হয় ওর।  
~~  
আরো দু’একবার “কী” “কী” করে চেঁচামেচি করে রায়ান চুপ করে গেছে। চটজলদি একটু চা বানিয়ে খেয়েই তিষ্যা বাথরুমে ঢুকে পড়েছিল সড়াৎ করে। রায়ান একবার বাথরুমে ঢুকতে পারলে বেরোতে মিনিমাম একঘন্টা। ও ওঠার আগে বেরিয়ে আসতে হবে তিষ্যাকে। তিষ্যার আজ সকাল সকাল অফিসে যাওয়ার দরকার। কাজ আছে।  
আগে অফিসে যেতে তিষ্যার পাঁচ ডিগ্রী জ্বর আসত। আজকাল অফিসে গেলেই কাজের মধ্যে একটু যেন শান্তি পায় ও।  
অবিশ্যি, পুরো স্বস্তি সেখানেও নেই। ওর কলীগেরা আজকাল ওর সাথে আজব ব্যবহার করে। ও কোনও জটলার আশপাশ দিয়ে গেলেই জটলার গুনগুনানি হালকা হয়ে আসে, আলোচনাটা যে ওকে নিয়েই হচ্ছিল তাতে আর সন্দেহের অবকাশ থাকে না কোনও।  
অবিশ্যি এসব তিষ্যা কোনওকালেই গায়ে মাখে না। ওই চাকরি বা কলীগদের প্রতি ওর কোনও টান নেই, আগ্রহ নেই। এখন কাজ করছে। কাল চাইলে ছেড়ে দিতেও পারে। কী আসে যায়?  
তার তুলনায় বরং পাশের বাড়ির ভদ্রমহিলার কৌতূহলী দৃষ্টিটাই বেশি অস্বস্তিকর লাগে তিষ্যার কাছে। অ্যাদ্দিন তো আদপেই তিষ্যাদের দিকে ভ্রূকুটিটুকু করারও সময় হয়নি তাঁর। অথচ এই সপ্তাদুয়েক কী উঁকিঝুঁকি। কত অপাঙ্গে দৃষ্টিনিক্ষেপ! বাঙালি মেয়েদের ‘পি এন পি সি’র স্বভাব যাবে কোথায়? প্রবল অবজ্ঞায় ঠোঁট বেঁকিয়ে ভাবে তিষ্যা, ‘যতই কেন উচ্চশিক্ষিত হও আর সাক্সেসফুল হও, স্বভাব যায় না ম’লে’!

শাওয়ার থেকে ঠান্ডা জলের ধারা তিষ্যার চুল ধুইয়ে, মুখ ধুইয়ে, ঘাড়, বুক, পেট ধুইয়ে, হাত পা ধুইয়ে নেমে চলে অঝোর ধারে। নিজের নগ্ন শরীর বেয়ে জল গড়িয়ে যাওয়া দেখে তিষ্যা ফাঁকা চোখে, নিজেকে কেমন খালি খালি লাগে। এই সময়টা রোজই আজকাল অকারণে কাঁদে তিষ্যা, শাওয়ারের জলের সাথে চোখের নোনতা জল মিশে গেলে, ও নিজেও সবসময় বুঝে উঠতে পারে না ও কাঁদছিল না কাঁদছিল না? লাই ডিটেক্টরে টেস্ট করো, ও নিজেই সঠিক উত্তর না জানলে উত্তর দেবে কী করে? ধরা পড়বে কেমন করে? নিজের মনেই হাসে তিষ্যা, তারপর, গম্ভীর হয়ে যায়। ভীষণ একটা বিরক্তি জাগে নিজের উপর। এইসব ন্যাকামোর কান্নাকাটি কীসের জন্য?  
তারপর ভাবে অন্য কথা। বেশ অনেকটা ছুটি তো নষ্ট হল! ওই ছুটির ক্ষতিপূরণ করবে কী করে? ঠোঁটের কোণে পাতলা একটা হাসি ফোটে তিষ্যার। মানালীকে ফোন করবে একদিন। বলবে, “কী রে? এত করলুম তোর জন্য! ছুটি নষ্ট! সময় নষ্ট! শরীর নষ্ট! বদলে পাব কী?”  
ভালমানুষ মানালী কিরকম অপ্রস্তুত অপ্রস্তুত ভাব করবে, আমতা আমতা করবে আর অ্যাপোলোজেটিক ভাব করবে ভাবতেই ভাল লাগে তিষ্যার। মনটা হঠাৎ ভাল হয়ে যায়।

বাথরুমের লম্বা আয়নাটা যে দেওয়ালে তার লাগোয়া দেওয়ালটায় বড় একটা জানলা আছে ফ্লোর টু রুফ। বাইরে থেকে ভিতরটা দেখা যায় না, কিন্তু ভিতর থেকে বাইরে দেখা যায়, এমন কাচ লাগানো। ওই জানলা দিয়ে ওদের ফ্ল্যাটের ঠিক পাশের বড় কদম গাছটার মোটা একটা ডাল চোখে পড়ে। বর্ষাকালে ওই বুড়ো কদমগাছে এখনও ফুল ফোটে দু-একটা।  
আজ, অন্যমনস্ক হয়ে দেখছিল তিষ্যা, বেশ কতগুলো কাঠবিড়ালী ব্যস্তসমস্ত হয়ে ছোটাছুটি ওঠানামা করছিল সেই গাছের ডাল বেয়ে। মাঝে মাঝে একটা দুটো কাঠবিড়ালীর দেখা পাওয়া যায় বটে ওই গাছের ডালে, কিন্তু এতগুলোকে একসাথে এত চঞ্চল হয়ে উঠতে আগে কখনো দেখেনি তিষ্যা।  
বাথরুমের দরজার নিচ দিয়ে এক সারি কালো পিঁপড়েরও দেখা মিলেছিল। এটাও রোজকার ঘটনা নয়। এই ঝাঁ-তকতকে ফ্ল্যাটে পোকামাকড়ের দেখা পাওয়া যায় না বড়। ঝড়-টড় উঠবে নাকি আজকে? আকাশের তো কোথাও কোনও কোণে একটুকরোও মেঘের দেখা নেই!  
তিষ্যার বুকদুটো অসহ্য যন্ত্রণায় বিষিয়ে উঠতে চাইছে আজ। ব্যথাটা অন্যদিনের চেয়ে যেন বেশিই। অমাবস্যা-পূর্ণিমা কিছু নাকি আজ? কিংবা হয়তো বৃষ্টি নামবে বলেই এই মারাত্মক টনটনানি। ঠান্ডা জলে চান করাটা আজ বোকামি হয়েছে, ভাবছিল তিষ্যা। গীজার চালিয়ে নিতে পারলে হত। কিন্তু গীজারের মেন সুইচ বাথরুমের বাইরে। রায়ানকে যদি চিৎকার করে বলে গীজার চালিয়ে দেওয়ার কথা, ও হ্যান-ত্যান হাজার রকম প্রশ্ন করবে! বুকদুটোকে কম্প্রেস করারও প্রয়োজন মনে হয়, অন্যমনস্ক হয়ে গিয়েছিল তিষ্যা।  
নগ্ন ডান বুকের বোঁটার উপর আস্তে আস্তে ফুটে উঠেছিল সাদা একটা বিন্দু, আয়নায় দেখেছিল। তারপর ফোঁটাটা জলে ধুয়ে গড়িয়ে পড়েছিল। কী জ্বালা! দুধ চোঁয়াচ্ছে! শুধু ব্যথা হয়ে ছাড় নেই, তার উপরে এই! কোনওমতে রায়ান যদি বুঝতে পারে, তবেই ওর থিতিয়ে যাওয়া দুঃখটা আবার চাগাড় দিয়ে উঠবে।  
এই এক উপসর্গ সত্যি!  
~~  
এককালে তিষ্যা একটা স্বপ্ন দেখত। অন্ধকার ঘর, অচেনা ছায়া। কিন্তু যে হাতটা এগিয়ে আসত ওর দিকে সেটা চেনা। সেই চেনা হাতের অচেনা ছায়াটা ওকে নাগালের মধ্যে পাওয়ার আগেই অবশ্য ধড়মড় করে ভেঙে যেত ওর ঘুম; স্বপ্ন জিনিষটা বাস্তবের মত নিষ্ঠুর নয়।  
রায়ানের সাথে ওর প্রথম দেখা হয়েছিল বৃষ্টিভেজা এক সকালে। সে ছিল জুলাই মাস। আগেরদিন সারারাত বৃষ্টি হয়ে রাস্তাঘাট কাদায় প্যাচপ্যাচে হয়ে গেছে। যদিও সকাল থেকে বৃষ্টির দাপট কম, কিন্তু আগের রাতের চিহ্ন ছড়িয়ে ছিল আকাশে বাতাসে। কেবল ধোয়ামোছা পবিত্র ভাব।  
তিষ্যা গটমট করে ঢুকছিল কলেজে। হাইহিলে খট্ খট্ শব্দ তুলে। রায়ান কলেজের গেটের সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে গুলতানি মারছিল। আচমকা এক বন্ধুর ঠেলায় রাস্তার উপর খোঁদলে জমে থাকা জলে কাদায় পিছল খেয়ে পড়ে যেতে যেতে সামলেছিল তিষ্যার কাঁধ ধরে।  
হঠাৎ কাঁধে অপরিচিত ছোঁয়া পেয়ে চমকে উঠে ঘুরে দাঁড়িয়েছিল তিষ্যা। থরথর করে কেঁপে গিয়েছিল ও। গলার কাছে আটকে গিয়েছিল অস্ফুট চিৎকার। ওই বাড়াবাড়ি রিয়্যাকশন দেখেই বোধ হয় রায়ান কৌতূহলী হয়েছিল তিষ্যার প্রতি।  
তারপরের ঘটনা তো—যাকে বলে ইতিহাস।

তিষ্যা যখন সেক্সুয়ালি অ্যাবিউজড্ হয়েছিল তখন ওর বয়স ছিল সাত। যার হাতে হয়েছিল তাকে ও জেঠু ডাকত। অমিতজ্যেঠু। বাবার বিজনেস পার্টনার। তিষ্যার স্বপ্নের কথা, অদ্ভুত প্যারানইয়ার কথা জানত সবাই। ওর মা-বাবা, ওদের কাজের পিসি। তিষ্যার সেক্সুয়াল অ্যাবিউজের কাহিনী প্রথম জেনেছিল রায়ানই।  
“আমি একটি জলজ্যান্ত মূর্তিমান ইস্যু। কিন্তু কেউ আমাকে ইস্যু হিসেবে ট্রিট করলে আমি সহ্য করতে পারি না। ট্রাস্ট মি, ইয়ু ডোন্ট ওয়ান্ট টু ইনভল্ভ ইয়োরসেল্ফ উইদ মি।” কাঠ কাঠ মুখ করে বলেছিল তিষ্যা।  
রায়ান হেসেই উড়িয়ে দিয়েছিল কথাটা। “ইস্যু কার নেই?” বলেছিল ও, “আমিই তো, ছোটবেলায় নাকি কেন্নোই চিবিয়ে ফেলেছিলাম একটা। সে এতই ছোটবেলায় যে আমার কিছু মনে থাকার কোনও চান্সই নেই। এমনকি, মা-বাবাও শিওর করে বলতে পারে না। মুখে ভীষণ ইনফেকশন হয়েছিল। ডাক্তার মুখ পরীক্ষা করে বলেছিল, ‘এমন ইনফেকশন কী করে হল? পোকামাকড় কিছু চিবিয়ে ফেলেছিল নাকি? কেন্নো টেন্নো?’ আর আমার জ্যেঠতুতো দিদি বলেছিল, সেও তখন ছোটই, ছয় সাত বছর বয়স হবে, বানিয়ে বানিয়ে বলেছিল কিনা কে জানে—বলেছিল, ‘হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ! আমি দেখেছিলাম ভাইয়ের পাশে কেন্নো একটা।’ ব্যস্ সবাই শিওর হয়ে গেল কেন্নোই চিবিয়েছিলাম। তা ওই কথা শুনে শুনে, ওই অনিশ্চিতের উপর ভর করে থেকেই আমার এমন ট্রমা হল যে কেন্নো দেখলেই জ্ঞান হারাই প্রায়। এই দেখ না--” তিষ্যাকে দেখিয়েছিল নিজের হাতের খাড়া হয়ে থাকা রোঁয়া, “এখনই গায়ে কাঁটা দিয়েছে। ওই ঘটনার কথা বলতে গেলেই গায়ে কাঁটা দেয়। শরীর অস্থির করে।” বলতে বলতে পাশের খোলা ড্রেনের উপরে উপুড় হয়ে রায়ান করেছিল খানিকটা বমি।  
পুরো ঘটনার আকস্মিকতায় তিষ্যা একটু হকচকিয়ে গিয়েছিল। “কে তোকে আমায় গল্প শোনাতে বলেছিল যদি সহ্য করতে না পারিস?” বলেছিল ও রায়ানকে।  
রায়ান হেসেছিল রুমালে মুখ মুছতে মুছতে। “তুই ইস্যুর কথা বলছিলি না?”  
তিষ্যা স্তম্ভিত হয়ে বসে ছিল খানিকক্ষণ। তারপর হেসেছিল খানিকটা। প্রথমে হো হো করে, তারপর মৃদু মৃদু। “তোর কেন্নো ইস্যু আর আমার ইস্যু এক হল?”  
“একই তো!” বলেছিল রায়ান। “যে বয়সের ঘটনা তাতে আমাদের পুরোপুরি জ্ঞানই জন্মায়নি কী হচ্ছে। আর যাদের দ্বারা হয়েছিল তারাও ওই, যাকে বলে মনুষ্যেতর জীব! ওই ট্রমা ইত্যাদি গুলো রিয়েল। কিন্তু যে ঘটনা হয়ে গেছে তাকে ডিসরিগার্ড করাই যায়। ফালতু! ডাজনট ম্যাটার! বর্তমান যে-আমি আর যে-তুই তাদের মধ্যে ওই ট্রমাটুকু ছাড়া ওই ঘটনার আর কোনও চিহ্নই কি আছে?”  
তিষ্যা রায়ানের প্রেমে পড়ে গিয়েছিল। কিন্তু ওই ছোটবেলার ট্রমাটুকু ছাড়া আর কোনও চিহ্ন তিষ্যার মধ্যে থাক আর নাই থাক, ওই চিহ্নটুকু ছোট ছিল না। ডিসরিগার্ড করার মত ছিল না, সেটা স্পষ্ট হয়ে গিয়েছিল ওদের দুজনের কাছেই। বিয়ের পরে মাসসাতেক রায়ান ছুঁতে পায়নি তিষ্যাকে। ওর শরীর। ওর বুক, ওর পেট-কোমর। রীতিমতো কাউন্সেলিং করতে হয়েছিল ওদের স্বাভাবিক দাম্পত্যজীবন শুরু করতে।

রায়ান হাড়ে হাড়ে টের পেয়েছে ইস্যু কাকে বলে! হুম্! কেন্নো!  
বাথরুম থেকে বেরিয়ে তিষ্যা দেখেছিল, রায়ান বসে আছে বিছানার কুঁচকোনো চাদরের উপর থম মেরে।  
“কাউন্টারে ফ্লাস্কে চা আছে। টোস্ট বানিয়ে নিস ইচ্ছা হলে।” বাথরোব ছেড়ে জিনস্ আর কালো ক্যাজুয়াল শার্টটা পরতে পরতে বলেছিল ও। জাস্ট বলার জন্যই বলা। রায়ান জানে যে কাউন্টারে ফ্লাস্কে চা বানানো আছে। ওটা রোজকার রুটিন ওদের। যে আগে বেরোয় সে চা বানিয়ে রেখে যায় অন্যজনের জন্য। তবু বলেছিল, অন্য আর কোনও কথা মাথায় আসছে না। একেবারে কিছু না বলে বেরিয়ে যাবে, তাই বলা।  
রায়ান ঘোঁৎ করে শব্দ করেছিল একটা গলার মধ্যে।  
ওর দিকে একপলক তাকিয়ে তিষ্যা বেরিয়ে গিয়েছিল ঘর থেকে।  
~~  
রায়ান হর্নি প্রকৃতির নয়। কামুক নয়। ওর সেক্সুয়াল অ্যাপেটাইট তত বেশি নয়। কাডলিং করতেই ও বেশি ভালবাসে। সেক্সুয়াল ট্রমাটুকু বাদ দিলে তিষ্যাই ওদের দুজনের মধ্যে বেশি সেক্সুয়ালি প্রোঅ্যাক্টিভ। তিষ্যার সেক্সের প্রতি ভয় তাই রায়ানকে ততটা কাবু করতে পারেনি। রায়ানের মনের গতিবিধিটাকে যদি একটা নির্দিষ্ট নাম দেওয়ার প্রয়োজন হয়ই, তবে বলতে হবে, ও ভীষণ প্যাটারনাল। তিষ্যার প্রতি ওর যে প্রেম সেটাও একজনকে সামলানোর, আশ্রয় দেওয়ার, রক্ষা করার তাগিদ থেকেই এসেছিলো না কি? অপত্য স্নেহ! জব্দ রায়ান হয়েছে এতদিন পরে।

ওদের বাচ্চাটা কিন্তু শুধু আনপ্ল্যানড্ই ছিল না, ওটা ছিল অ্যাক্সিডেন্ট। বিয়ের আগে থেকেই তিষ্যা বলে রেখেছিল যে বাচ্চা-কাচ্চা ও চায় না।  
ন্যাকামো নয়। ট্রমা-টমা ওসব কিচ্ছুর থেকে নয়। কাউন্সেলিং করে ওর বাচ্চাবিমুখতা দূর করা যাবে না, ও জাস্ট—পছন্দই করে না বাচ্চা-কাচ্চা। সারাক্ষণ গায়ে গায়ে জড়াজড়ি...ওইরকম ইনভলভমেন্ট--যারা ওই সহ্য করতে পারে তিষ্যা তাদের শ্রদ্ধা করে সত্যি। সম্পূর্ণ হৃদয় দিয়ে। কিন্তু তিষ্যা নিজে--রক্ষা করো বাবা। একটা সম্পূর্ণ অসহায় পরপ্রত্যাশী প্রাণের দায়িত্ব নেওয়ার কথা ভাবতে পারে না তিষ্যা, বলে দিয়েছিল ও রায়ানকে। রায়ান বিশ্বাস করেছিল তা। সত্যিই মেনে নিয়েছিল। ‘বিয়ে-থা হোক। থিতু হোক। তারপর আপনা থেকেই বাচ্চা-বাচ্চা করবে মনটা।’ এইরকম বিশ্রী কোনো আশা নিয়ে যে বসে ছিল না রায়ান, তিষ্যা জানে তা। কিন্তু মেনে নেওয়া আর ‘মেনে নেওয়া’য় পার্থক্য আছে। বিয়ের আড়াই বছরের মাথায় যখন বাড়িতে প্রেগনেন্সি টেস্ট করে ধরা পড়ল একটা জীবনের সঞ্চার হয়েছে তিষ্যার মধ্যে, তিষ্যা ভুরু কুঁচকে বলেছিল, ‘একটা অ্যাবর্শন ক্লিনিকের খোঁজ নিতে হবে।’ আর রায়ানের মুখ শুকিয়ে গিয়েছিল। তবু, বাধা দেওয়ার চেষ্টা করেনি ও। তিষ্যার উপর কোনওরকম চাপ সৃষ্টি করতে চায়নি বাচ্চাটার জন্ম দেওয়ার জন্য। একটু গুটিয়ে গিয়েছিল নিজের মধ্যে। বোধ হয় এতদিন পরে তিষ্যার ভয়াবহতা পুরোপুরি অনুভব করেই।  
কোনো চাপ ছিল না, তবু তিষ্যাই শেষ পর্যন্ত প্রাণ ধরে মারতে পারেনি বাচ্চাটাকে। তিষ্যা মা হওয়ার যোগ্য নয়, মা হতে চায় না, ম্যাটারনাল নয়, শুধু এই কারণেই রায়ানের সন্তানের পৃথিবীতে আসা বন্ধ করাটা মনে হয়েছিল আনফেয়ার। তিষ্যাকে ছাড়াই তো দিব্য চলে যেতে পারে বাচ্চাটার। ‘ভাল মা’-এর অভাব কোথায় পৃথিবীতে? তিষ্যাই বরং সৃষ্টিছাড়া অনাসৃষ্টি।  
এই ধরো না মানালী, ভেবেছিল তিষ্যা। স্বভাবে আচরণে কে বলবে রায়ানের তুতো বোন? ঠিক যেন যমজ। সেই মেয়েটার নাকি বাচ্চা-কাচ্চা হওয়ায় প্রবলেম। মেডিকেল কম্প্লিকেশনস্।  
“আমি মানুষ করতে পারব না।” তিষ্যা বলেছিল তাই একদিন রায়ানকে, যেন জাস্ট কথায় কথায়। “মানালী রাজি হবে নিতে বাচ্চাটাকে? ওর বর? তাহলে অ্যাবর্ট করব না আর।”  
রায়ান ওর কথাটাকে লুফে নিয়েছিল তৃষ্ণার্তের মত। উজ্জ্বল হয়ে উঠেছিল ওর কালো হয়ে থাকা মুখ।  
মানালীর কাছে গিয়েছিল হয়তো সোজা তারপরেই।। হয়তো মানালীর কাছে গিয়ে আবদার করেছিল। জোরাজুরি। কাকুতিমিনতি। “নইলে আমার বাচ্চাটা বাঁচবে না!”  
নিজের বৌকে তো বলতে পারে না কিছু!  
~~  
তিষ্যাদের অ্যাপার্টমেন্টটা থেকে ওর অফিসে যাওয়ার পথে মাঝামাঝি জায়গায় একটা ছোট্ট মল আছে। নেহাৎই নিম্ন মধ্যবিত্ত একতলা নোংরা নোংরা মলটা। এসি গাড়িতে করে ওই মলে কেউ থামে না। তিষ্যা থেমেছিল সেদিন। গিয়েছিল সটান মেয়েদের লেঞ্জেরি সেকশনে। ইচ্ছা ছিল না খুব, বেশ কয়েকদিন তো গড়িমসি করেই কাটিয়ে দিল, আজ কিন্তু ওর মনে হয়েছিল কয়েকটা প্যাডেড ব্রা কিনতেই হবে। কালো ছাড়া অন্য রঙের টপ পরা যায় না। দুধ চুঁইয়ে ভিজিয়ে দেয় জামার উপর বুকের বোঁটার জায়গাগুলো—প্যাডেড ব্রাতে ওটা থেকে খানিকটা নিস্তার তো পাবে! তাছাড়া বুকের ভার ভার ভাবটাও হয়তো কমবে একটু ভাল সাপোর্ট পেলে।

এই মলটাতে এলে তিষ্যা মনে মনে খুব ‘ফ্রি’ থাকতে পারে না। বড্ড যেন ঘ্যাঁষাঘেঁষি, চাপাচাপি। কোণে কোণে স্যাঁতসেঁতে ভাব। গুমো গন্ধ। তিষ্যার পাশেই একটা ছোটোখাটো রোগাসোগা বাচ্চা মেয়ে—হ্যাঁ বাচ্চাই, একুশ বাইশের বেশি বয়স হবে না—সে একটা শিশুকে কোলে নিয়ে দাঁড়িয়েছিল। তিষ্যার গা ঘেঁষেই। বেবি পাউডারের গন্ধ আর দুধ লালাঝোলা হিসু মেশানো শিশু শিশু একটা গন্ধ নাকে আসছিল তিষ্যার।  
মানালীর আশেপাশেও নিশ্চয়ই আজকাল এরকমই গন্ধ থাকে। বাচ্চাটা জন্মে প্রায় সপ্তাতিনেক হয়ে গেল তো তবু। তিষ্যা সেই যে ও জন্মানোর পাঁচদিনের দিন ওকে তুলে দিয়েছিল মানালীর কোলে আর দেখেনি তারপর থেকে ওকে। এই রোববারে রায়ান নিয়ে যেতে চেয়েছিল তিষ্যাকে মানালীদের বাড়ি। তিষ্যা যায়নি। ইচ্ছা হয়নি ওর। রায়ান তো রোজই যায়।  
তিষ্যাকে বিয়ে করার দোষে বেচারা রায়ানকে এত কঠিন শাস্তি পেতে হবে। ভাবে তিষ্যা। নিজের সন্তান ওকে ‘মামা’ বলে ডাকবে। আর, কোনওদিনই তো তিষ্যা ওকে সন্তানসুখ দিতে পারবে না, ভাবতেই খারাপ লাগে তিষ্যার। এই দু’সপ্তা ও বারবারই ডিভোর্সের কথা ভেবেছে। হয়তো রায়ানও ভেবেছে। মুখ ফুটে শুধু বলতে পারছে না। ডিভোর্স নেওয়ার ঝামেলাও কম নয়। আর জীবনে একটা দাগ তো পড়েই যায়। তিষ্যা যদি কোনও যন্ত্রণা ইত্যাদি না পেয়ে মরেও যেতে পারত ভাল হত।  
না না। সক্রিয়ভাবে আত্মহত্যার কথা ভাবে না তিষ্যা। কিন্তু বেঁচে থাকা আর মরে যাওয়ার মধ্যে খুব বেশি তফাৎও ধরতে পারে না। একদিন না একদিন তো মরে যেতেই হবে। তার আগে কত চেষ্টা! কত আয়োজন। সেই নির্দিষ্ট গন্তব্যে পৌঁছে ফুরিয়ে যাব জেনেও এত তোড়জোড়ের মানে বুঝতে পারে না তিষ্যা। মরে যাওয়াটা যদি হত সহজ, তবে সেটাই কী জলদি জলদি সেরে ফেলাটা বুদ্ধিমানের কাজ হত না?  
উগ্র পারফ্যুমের গন্ধে মাথাটা ধরে উঠতে চাইছিল। তিষ্যার সামনে মোটাসোটা নন-বেঙ্গলী চেহারার ভদ্রমহিলার গা থেকেই আসছে মনে হয় ওটা।  
তিষ্যা মুখ ফিরিয়ে নিয়েছিল অন্যদিকে। আর চমকে উঠেছিল। মেয়েদের লেঞ্জেরি সেকশনে ওই ভদ্রলোক কেন? পুরুষমানুষ? আর—আর...তিষ্যা ভেবেছিল, লোকটাকে ঠিক অমিতজেঠুর মত দেখতে নয়? তিষ্যার বুকের দিকে লক্ষ্যবদ্ধ না লোকটার চোখদুটো? তিষ্যা পিছন ফিরে দাঁড়াতে গিয়েছিল।  
পায়ের তলার মাটি দুলে উঠেছিল ঠিক সেই মুহূর্তে।  
~~  
ভেবে দেখতে গেলে, পৃথিবীতে, প্রত্যেক মানুষের যে ক্ষুদ্র উপস্থিতি, যে অল্পকালের জীবন, তাতে প্রত্যেকটা মুহূর্তই এক একটা অ্যাক্সিডেন্ট। নিয়মনীতির একটা ইল্যুশন অবশ্য আছে। কী না হলে কী হবে না সেটা একেবারে ধরাবাঁধা নিয়মের জালে আটকানো...ওটা হচ্ছে সায়েন্স। কিন্তু সেই সেই ঘটনাগুলো পরপর ঘটলেই যে কিছু হবেই তার কোনও নিশ্চয়তা নেই।  
আমাদের জন্মটা একটা অ্যাক্সিডেন্ট। তারপর জীবনের প্রতিটা মোড়ই নতুন নতুন ছোট ছোট সাসপেন্সে ভরা।  
ওইজন্যই অবশ্য জীবন এত দামী। এত প্রিয়। যাকে পুরোপুরি চিনে ফেলা যায় তার জন্য আকুতি বজায় রাখা যায় না বহুদিন। বড়জোর অধিকার করার পরিপূর্ণতা মেলে তার সান্নিধ্যে। কিন্তু সেটা ঠিক প্রেম নয়।  
বেশিরভাগ লোকই তো জীবনকে উদগ্র তীব্রতায় ভালবাসে!  
অবশ্য তিষ্যা জীবনকে ভালবাসেনি কোনওদিন সেই উগ্রতায়।  
কিন্তু ভূমিকম্পে পায়ের তলার মাটি যখন কেঁপে উঠেছিল, টাল সামলানো যাচ্ছিল না, মলের দেওয়ালগুলোতে যেন প্রতিধ্বনিত হয়ে উঠেছিল কী এক অশুভ অলক্ষণের মর্মরিত ধ্বনি, সেই মুহূর্তে জীবনকে ভালবাসি, না ভালবাসি না, সে কথা ভাবার কথাও মনে আসেনি ওর। অন্য সকলের সাথে ভয়ার্ত পশুর মত দরজা লক্ষ করে ছুটেছিল প্রবৃত্তির বশেই। অত মানুষ ওইটুকু দরজার সামনে গিয়ে পৌঁছলেও বেরোবে কী করে সে প্রশ্ন মাথায় জাগে নি।  
কিন্তু সেই ছুটটুকু কতক্ষণের জন্য?  
~~  
তিষ্যার সামনে পড়েছিল মেয়েটা। সেই শিশু কোলে মেয়েটা। বাচ্চাটাকে এখনো ধরে আছে দুহাতে আঁকড়ে। মেয়েটার গলাটা বিশ্রীভাবে বেঁকে আছে। ওভাবে গলা বেঁকে থাকতে পারে না কোনও জ্যান্ত মানুষের। মলটা ভেঙে পড়েছে, কিন্তু আলোহাওয়া আসছে এখনও কোনও কোনও ফাঁকফোকর দিয়ে। উপরদিকে ফাঁক নেই। ফাঁকফোকর দেখা যাচ্ছে মাটির কাছাকাছি অংশেই। মলের ডানদিকের অংশটা পুরোটাই ভেঙে গেছে বোধহয়। এদিকের সিলিঙটা এখনও পুরো খসে নি, যেকোন মুহূর্তে তিষ্যার গায়ের উপর ভেঙে পড়তে পারে অবশ্য। পিছনদিকে কোথাও থেকে একটা কাতরানির আওয়াজ ভেসে আসছে। গোঁ-গোঁ শব্দ একটানা। কেউ মরছে বোধহয়। ...আবছায়া আলোয় মেয়েটার মুখ দেখতে পাচ্ছে তিষ্যা, ওর ভাঙা গলাটার দিকে চেয়ে আছে। ...ওই মেয়েটার গলার আওয়াজ হয়তো খুব সুন্দর ছিল, হয়তো দারুণ গান গাইত ও। ...উদ্ধার করতে কখন আসবে ওরা? তিষ্যার ডান পায়ের পাতার উপর কিছু ভেঙে পড়েছে। পা নাড়াতে পারছে না ও। তাছাড়া তলপেটের কাছে কোনওভাবে আঘাত পেয়েছে বোধহয় বড় কম্পনটাতে টাল না সামলাতে পেরে পড়ে যাওয়ার সময়। জায়গাটা অসাড় হয়ে আছে। ...তিষ্যার ঘুম পাচ্ছে।  
...  
চটকাটা ভেঙে গিয়েছিল একটা শিশুর ককানির আওয়াজে। ওই শব্দটুকু ছাড়া বাকি সব বিশ্রীরকম শুনশান। তিষ্যার পিছনে সেই গোঙানির শব্দটাও থেমে গেছে। মেয়েটা এখনো সেইরকম বিশ্রীভাবে শুয়ে আছে। গলাটা এখনও ওইরকম বিশ্রীভাবে ভাঙা। পার্থক্যের মধ্যে হাতে ধরা সাদা পুঁটুলিটা একটু ছটফট করছে যেন। একটু আগে তো কাঁদছিল না বাচ্চাটা? তখন কাঁদছিল না কেন? ঘুমোচ্ছিল? এখন কাঁদছে কেন? খিদে পেয়েছে? তিষ্যা আবার চোখ বুজেছিল। বাচ্চাদের ওই অসহায় কান্নার আওয়াজটা কোনদিন সহ্য করতে পারে না তিষ্যা। এই মুহূর্তে ওই আওয়াজটাই একমাত্র এতটুকু হলেও প্রাণের বার্তা বয়ে আনছিল। চোখ বুজিয়ে আসছিল ওর।  
...  
কান্নাটা থেমে গেছে! চমকে উঠেছিল তিষ্যা। এখনও কেউ আসেনি ওদের বাঁচাতে। বাচ্চাটা কাঁদছে না আর! অনেকক্ষণ হয়ে গেছে হয়তো। সময় আটকে গেছে ওরা চাপা পড়ার পর থেকে। হয়তো বহুক্ষণ কেটে গেছে। হয়তো এখনও বেঁচে আছে বাচ্চাটা। হয়তো দুধ চায় ও!  
বাচ্চাটার দিকে এগিয়ে যাওয়ার চেষ্টা করতে গিয়ে তিষ্যা দেখেছিল ওর হাতটা আটকে আছে কিছুর তলায়। ভেঙে যায়নি বোধহয়। কিন্তু ব্যথা লেগেছে।  
আঃ! হাত ছাড়াতে গিয়ে হাতে ব্যথা লেগে গেল প্রচণ্ড ঝাঁকুনিতে, কিন্তু কী আর করা! পায়ের ব্যথাটাও বেড়ে উঠেছে ঝাঁকুনিতে।  
বুক ঘষটে ঘষটে এগিয়ে গিয়ে মৃত মেয়েটার মরণ-আঁকড় থেকে বাচ্চাটাকে ছাড়িয়ে নেওয়ার চেষ্টা করতে গিয়ে দমটুকু বেরিয়ে যাবে মনে হচ্ছিল। তবু হাল ছাড়েনি তিষ্যা। এত ছোট শিশুকে এই প্রথম কোলে নিল তিষ্যা। অবশ্য কোলে নিল একে বলা চলে না বোধহয়। শুয়ে শুয়ে বাচ্চাটাকে কাছে টেনে নিল একটু। বুকের উপর থেকে টাইট টপটা কোনওমতে তুলে ভিজে যাওয়া ব্রা সরিয়ে বাচ্চাটার ছোট্ট ঠোঁটে মাই গুঁজে দিয়েছিল তিষ্যা। এইপ্রথম ব্রেষ্ট ফিডিং ওর। ছোট্ট ছোট্ট ঠোঁট নরম করে একবার দুধ টেনেছিল। বেঁচে আছে বাচ্চাটা! কিন্তু কই? আর টানছে না তো! বড় বড় নিশ্বাস পড়তে শুরু করেছিল তিষ্যার।  
বাচ্চাটা বুকের দুধ খেতে অভ্যস্ত নয় নাকি? হয়তো ওর মা ব্রেস্ট ফিডিং করাত না। নাকি তিষ্যাই ফিডিংএর ঠিক পদ্ধতিটা জানে না? কই টানছে না তো ও দুধ? খিদে তো পাওয়ার কথা ওর?  
হঠাৎ একটা গোঙানির আওয়াজে চমকে গেছিল তিষ্যা। সেই লোকটা! বেঁচে আছে এখনও! কিছু বলছে বিড়বিড় করে? যেখানে শুয়ে আছে তিষ্যা তেরচা মেরে সেখান থেকে লোকটার দূরত্ব হাতদুয়েকের বেশি নয়। ঘষটে ঘষটে বোধ হয় ওর কাছে যেতে পারবে তিষ্যা। কিন্তু-- এদিকে বাচ্চাটা টানতে পারছে না দুধ। ও কী মরেই যাচ্ছে শেষটায়? এখুনি তো তিক্ত নালিশের কান্না কাঁদছিল ও। এখুনি তো দুধ টানল একবার? এখন কি মরেই যাচ্ছে? তিষ্যার দুধ মুখে নিয়েই?  
“জ--ল”, লোকটা কি তাই বলল? জলই চাইছে নাকি? তিষ্যার সারাশরীর অবশ হয়ে যেতে চাইছে, পেটের ব্যথাটা বেড়ে উঠেছে অনেকটা। লোকটা কি জল চাইছে? লোকটা কি মরে যাচ্ছে? বাচ্চাটা দুধ টানা একেবারেই বন্ধ করে দিয়েছে, আওয়াজও আর করছে না কোনও। ছোট্ট বুকটা ওঠানামা করছে যদিও তালে তালে। বেঁচে আছে, কিন্তু কতক্ষণ?  
“জ--ল!”  
এবারের ডাকটা স্পষ্ট।  
একহাতে বাচ্চাটাকে আঁকড়ে ধরে বুকে হেঁচড়ে হেঁচড়ে তিষ্যা পৌঁছে গিয়েছিল লোকটার পাশে। নিঃশ্বাস পড়ছে লোকটার জোরে জোরে, যেন কষ্ট হচ্ছে শ্বাস টানতে। আর কোনো কথা বলছে না। গলা শুকিয়ে গেছে হয়তো, হতে পারে। হতে পারে যে লোকটা মরে যাচ্ছে এখনই, এই মুহূর্তে, হতে পারে যে এটাই ওর শেষ নিশ্বাস। বাচ্চাটা দুধ টানছে না বেশ খানিকক্ষণ হল, তিষ্যা তাকিয়ে দেখেছিল একবার ওর মুখের দিকে। এই অন্ধকারে ভাল দেখা যাচ্ছে না বাচ্চাটার মুখ। তিষ্যা নিজের সন্তানের মুখ দেখেনি ভাল করে। ইচ্ছাই হয়নি কখনো। তারপর তিষ্যা তাকিয়েছিল লোকটার মুখের দিকে। আলো আঁধারিতে আবছায়া আবার মনে হয়েছিল লোকটাকে ঠিক অমিতজেঠুর মত দেখতে। তিষ্যার বুকের দিকে তাকিয়েছিল না লোকটা একটু আগে? নাকি তিষ্যারই প্যারানইয়া ওটা?  
তিষ্যা অন্য দুধটা বের করেছিল টপের আড়াল থেকে। গুঁজে দিয়েছিল মাইটা অপরিচিত লোকটার মুখে। টানতে পারে কি? কে জানে?  
...  
~~  
রাবলের তলা থেকে শিশুটা জীবন্তই বেরিয়েছিল। তিষ্যার মৃত মাইটা ধরা ছিল তখনও ওর মুখে, অন্য মাইটা যে লোকটার মুখে ছিল সে আর তিষ্যা দুজনেই মারা গিয়েছিল। শিশুটা কিন্তু খুশি খুশি ভাবেই টেনে যাচ্ছিল দুধ।  
ওই ফটো তুলেই ফটোগ্রাফার বিখ্যাত হয়ে গেলেন।  
ছবিটার ক্যাপশন ছিল, “মাতৃমূর্তি!” রায়ান ভাবার চেষ্টা করেছিল ওই ক্যাপশন দেখে কিরকম বিরক্তমুখ করত তিষ্যা। ওর সুন্দর ভুরুগুলো বিতৃষ্ণায় কুঁচকে যেত।  
আর তারপরই ওর মনে পড়েছিল, শরীরের অন্য অংশগুলোর তুলনায় বুক ছুঁতে দিতে তিষ্যার আপত্তি ছিল সবচেয়ে বেশি।  
ডিভোর্স স্পেশালিস্ট লইয়ারের নাম্বারটা মোবাইলে এন্টার করে সেভ করে রাখেনি রায়ান। কাগজে লেখা নাম্বারটা ওর শার্টের বুকপকেটেই রাখা ছিল ভাঁজ করে। খবর দেখতে দেখতে মাঝেই উঠে গিয়েছিল রায়ান। বাথরুমে গিয়ে বমি করেছিল একগাদা।

**Author's Note:**

> 'পরবাস' ই ম্যাগাজিন থেকে ক্রশ পোস্টেড।


End file.
